In the formation of a semiconductor device it is often necessary to interconnect two or more levels of conductive strips, such as polysilicon, which are separated by an insulating layer. For example, a semiconductor device may comprise a semiconductor substrate having a barrier layer formed thereon, a first conductive strip overlying the barrier layer, an insulating layer overlying the first strip and a second conductive strip overlying the insulating layer. A common method of electrically connecting the first and second strips involves forming the first strip on the surface of the barrier layer and forming the insulating layer on the first strip. An aperture is then formed, by standard photolithographic and etching processes, through the insulating layer thus exposing the surface of the first strip. The photolithographic process which defines the aperture must adhere to an alignment tolerance .lambda., .lambda. being a distance which ensures that the aperture will be bordered on all sides by the first strip. The second strip is then formed, adhering to the alignment tolerance, such that the aperture is bordered on all sides by the second strip. The adherence to the alignment tolerance within the present method requires that the first and second strips border the aperture region on each side, nominally by .lambda., thus occupying substantial area and resulting in low device density.